


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 5: It's Always About Control

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, clara is a minor character here but don't forget about her she'll be important later, discussion of eating disorders (in clip 2), violence (in clip 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Relationships: Jude Markowitz/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Kudos: 13





	1. SATURDAY 9:02AM: THE SAFER CHOICE

SATURDAY, APRIL 25TH, 9:02AM

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, JUDE'S BEDROOM

JUDE is lying in bed, seemingly sound asleep. HOLLY is next to him, a large amount of space between them. She is wide awake, staring at him.

JUDE  
I know you're looking at me.

HOLLY  
Maybe.

JUDE  
Go back to sleep. It's too early.

HOLLY  
It's like nine.

JUDE  
Exactly.

HOLLY gets up, walking around JUDE'S room. It's just big enough to be considered cozy instead of cramped, and has one large window above the desk. The desk is a mess, piles of books and papers piled up around his laptop. JUDE props himself up on one arm, watching HOLLY look around.

HOLLY  
Holy shit.

JUDE  
What?

HOLLY holds up a copy of Twilight that she found on his desk, holding back a laugh. JUDE groans.

JUDE  
It's not what it looks like. It's for school.

HOLLY  
What class are you taking where you read Twilight? I want to take it.

JUDE  
It's...

He sighs.

JUDE  
I was just curious, okay?

HOLLY  
Mmhmm.

She looks over at the box of books beside his desk.

HOLLY  
I wonder what else is in here.

JUDE  
That actually is stuff for school. The Catcher in the Rye, shit like that.

HOLLY  
Of course you'd like The Catcher In The Rye.

JUDE  
Yeah? Why wouldn't I?

HOLLY laughs, sitting back down on the bed.

HOLLY  
You're sure that you've never read any of those books? Girl-meets-boy, or girl meets two boys, the bad boy and the boy next door? I think it would explain a lot about you.

JUDE glances at her, then hits her with a pillow. HOLLY instantly retaliates.

Eventually the pillow fight dies down, the two of them settling back down onto the bed. JUDE is still looking at HOLLY. HOLLY is looking at the ceiling.

JUDE  
It's always so fucking predictable.

HOLLY  
What?

JUDE  
The girl always picks the bad boy. She always wants that sense of...I don't know, adventure, I guess.

HOLLY  
Yeah. I don't get that.

JUDE  
Not what you'd go for?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I'd definitely pick the safer choice. Why would you choose someone that could get you into trouble?

JUDE shrugs.

JUDE  
You don't really choose love, though. That's what I told you on our date, remember?

HOLLY looks over at him.

HOLLY  
Yeah. I remember.

They simply lay there for a moment before JUDE sits up.

JUDE  
Well, since I'm awake, I should probably go make breakfast.

HOLLY  
(surprised)  
Can you cook?

JUDE  
I mean, I'm kind of...

He makes air quotes.

JUDE  
"The man of the house", so, yeah.

HOLLY  
What about your dad?

JUDE  
Um, Jasper and I live with our aunt. She's not home a lot, so it's usually just us.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Oh.

JUDE leans over and kisses her quickly before leaving the room. HOLLY just sits there, staring at the place where he once was.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, KITCHEN

The sound of soft conversation can be heard in the kitchen as HOLLY approaches. She has gotten dressed, gathering her things. She leans against the doorframe, seeing JUDE at the stove making pancakes and JASPER sitting at the counter. GLENN COCO, the bulldog, is in the corner eating his own breakfast.

JASPER  
Put blueberries in them.

JUDE  
No.

JASPER  
I'll Venmo you.

JUDE  
I don't have Venmo.

JASPER  
You are _definitely_ the kind of guy who has Venmo.

JUDE  
What the fuck does that mean? Is there some kind of Venmo stereotype?

JASPER  
Yeah, you know, it's - 

JUDE glances over his shoulder, seeing HOLLY in the doorway. GLENN COCO has also seen her and approached her.

JUDE  
Oh, are you leaving?

HOLLY shifts awkwardly. She leans down to pet GLENN COCO.

HOLLY  
I was planning on it, yeah.

JASPER glances between them, looking awkward. He looks over HOLLY'S shoulder, smiling.

JASPER  
Good morning.

WILLA (O.S.)  
Morning.

HOLLY turns quickly to see WILLA standing behind her wearing one of JASPER'S oversized t-shirts. WILLA doesn't look surprised to see HOLLY, but doesn't acknowledge her, walking past her to go sit at the counter with JASPER.

JUDE  
Hey, Willa. I didn't realize you slept over.

WILLA  
Yeah. _Just_ slept.

JUDE nods, not surprised. Everyone in the room seems to know something that HOLLY doesn't.

HOLLY  
Um, I'm going to head out.

JUDE looks dismayed, but nods.

JUDE  
Okay. You're sure you don't want any pancakes?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Thanks, though. See you guys Monday.

JASPER waves at her, but WILLA won't look at her. JUDE moves as if he's going to come towards her, but HOLLY leaves the room before he can touch her.


	2. SUNDAY 12:02PM: YOUR CHOICE

SUNDAY, APRIL 26TH, 12:02PM

EXT. DANCE STUDIO

Only Angel by Harry Styles plays over shots of the city. HOLLY is seen leaning against a tree outside of a dance studio, watching students leave the building. Finally she spots THEO R. along with another girl and waves at him. THEO smiles and waves back, walking over to her.

THEO  
Hey! What are you doing here?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I kind of wanted to talk to you.

THEO raises his eyebrows.

THEO  
That's rare.

He turns to the girl next to him.

THEO  
Um, this is Clarissa.

She shoves him playfully.

CLARA  
Clara.

THEO rolls his eyes.

THEO  
Fine, God. This is Clara. Clara, this is...

CLARA  
Holly.

She smiles at her.

CLARA  
It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you.

HOLLY  
Good things?

THEO  
The worst.

CLARA laughs and looks over at THEO.

CLARA

I'm going to head out.

THEO  
Okay. See you.

CLARA  
See you.

They hug and CLARA exits. THEO turns to HOLLY.

THEO  
So, do you want to grab lunch or something? There's this diner-type place near here that some of the other kids and I go to sometimes.

HOLLY  
I thought you hated eating out.

THEO smirks, and HOLLY smacks his shoulder.

HOLLY  
Don't.

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I'm fine with it if I'm the one picking. Which makes me sound kind of like an asshole, but...

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No, I get it.

THEO  
And hey, now you can pay me back that seven dollars you owe me.

HOLLY makes a face.

HOLLY  
Really? Is that why you agreed to such a specific amount of money?

THEO raises his eyebrows.

THEO  
What can I say? I always have a plan.

The two of them exit the frame together.

INT. DINER

THEO and HOLLY sit opposite each other at a booth. THEO is looking at the menu. HOLLY is looking at THEO.

HOLLY  
So, what are you getting?

THEO shrugs, closing his menu.

THEO  
I know what you're trying to do.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

THEO  
You're trying to see what I get so you can get something smaller, right?

HOLLY opens her mouth to say something, but then stops, sighing.

THEO  
I did it - hell, I still do it - all the time. And it's a terrible fucking habit, Holls.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
I know. It's just...I feel like I have to, you know?

THEO  
Can you tell me why?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I'm...I don't fucking know, okay? At first my eating would always be restricted, in foster homes and stuff. And then I just started doing it myself. It felt like the only fucking thing I had any control over.

THEO nods.

THEO  
It's always about control.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

THEO  
Like, not just with this. Not just with you. It's like... we try to control ourselves before other people do it for us.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. I can't really figure out if that's a good or bad thing, though.

THEO  
I think it kind of depends.

HOLLY  
I guess.

THEO  
But if it hurts you, then it's definitely not a good thing.

HOLLY nods again. THEO leans forwards to take a sip of his drink.

HOLLY  
I kissed Jude.

THEO almost chokes.

THEO  
Seriously?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. At the talent show on Friday.

THEO  
Is that where he went? Wait, is that where you were Saturday morning?

HOLLY nods, exasperated.

HOLLY  
Yes, Theo.

THEO  
Wow. That's - wow. And you're, like, a couple now? You actually like him?

HOLLY  
_Yes._

THEO nods.

THEO  
Wow.

HOLLY  
You said that already.

THEO  
Yeah, I'm just - I mean, I'm not that surprised, I guess. Hey, that's something good that you can control.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

THEO  
Like, you kissed him first, right?

HOLLY  
Yeah.

THEO  
You made the first move. The relationship was your choice. You have more control than you think, Holly.

HOLLY nods slowly.

HOLLY  
Yeah. I guess I do.

The waiter comes back to their table.

WAITER  
Are you ready to order?

THEO looks across the table at HOLLY. HOLLY looks up at the waiter.

HOLLY  
Yeah, I'm ready.


	3. TUESDAY 12:17PM: BECAUSE OF ME

TUESDAY, APRIL 28TH, 12:17PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

HOLLY, WILLA, SAFIYYA, and THEO F. are sitting around a picnic table, waiting for KEIRA to arrive. WILLA is sitting as far away from HOLLY as possible - and HOLLY has noticed.

WILLA  
Where the hell is Keira?

SAFIYYA  
No idea.

HOLLY is taking her lunch box out of her bag. She opens it.

HOLLY  
Huh.

SAFIYYA  
What's up?

HOLLY  
I just...I thought I packed less.

THEO  
If you don't want anything, I'll take it.

HOLLY hesitates, then shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No, I'm good.

THEO looks up at the main entrance to the school.

THEO  
Oh, there she is.

The girls all turn their heads to look at her. She is standing on the steps talking to SIERRA about something. As they watch, she waves, turning away from SIERRA and running down the stairs towards the picnic table.

KEIRA  
Did you guys hear?

THEO  
Hear what?

KEIRA  
That Sierra and Jasper broke up.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I knew.

KEIRA frowns at her.

KEIRA  
Seriously? Why didn't you say anything?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
Because I don't really care?

THEO  
Do you know why?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

KEIRA  
Sierra said that he was acting really weird. Like, sometimes he'd be the perfect boyfriend, and then the next day - even the next hour - he'd completely ignore her. And then finally he broke up with her out of nowhere.

THEO  
Is she upset?

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
If he didn't do it, she was going to. She was sick of him.

SAFIYYA  
I think it's pretty obvious why he would act like that, though.

WILLA  
Why?

SAFIYYA stares at her until it finally dawns on her.

WILLA  
Wait - because of me?

SAFIYYA  
What else could it be?

WILLA shakes her head, incredulous.

WILLA  
It isn't me, okay? And it's pretty fucking gross that you guys would assume that Jasper would lead Sierra on like that.

KEIRA  
Isn't that kind of what he did to Nia, though?

WILLA is quiet for a second, and then rolls her eyes.

WILLA  
Okay, can we talk about something else? At least try to pass the Bechdel test?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Good idea.

The girls fall silent. HOLLY glances at WILLA out of the corner of her eye. She looks quietly furious, stabbing at her salad angrily.

KEIRA nudges SAFIYYA.

KEIRA  
Hey, why aren't you eating?

SAFIYYA  
Ramadan, remember?

KEIRA  
You can't even drink water? It's so hot out, though.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Girl, you worry about me more than I worry about me. I'll be fine.

WILLA'S phone, sitting on the table next to her lunch, vibrates. She picks it up.

WILLA  
Shit. I've got to go.

She packs her lunch up, abruptly getting up and leaving. HOLLY watches her leave, her eyes narrowed.

HOLLY  
What's up with her?

THEO  
I don't want to say it, but...

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. I think we're right.

HOLLY  
About Jasper?

SAFIYYA nods. HOLLY looks down at her food.

HOLLY  
Maybe.


	4. THURSDAY 1:03PM: LIFE IS AWKWARD

THURSDAY, APRIL 30TH, 1:03PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Maybe, I'm Afraid by lovelytheband plays over shots of HOLLY and JUDE making out in an empty classroom. They're so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice the classroom door opening until it's too late.

SAFIYYA  
Um...

HOLLY and JUDE pull away from each other quickly. JUDE runs a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. HOLLY jumps down off of the desk she was sitting on.

HOLLY  
Safiyya -

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
It's cool.

She turns and leaves, shutting the door behind her. HOLLY buries her face in her hands.

HOLLY  
Fuck.

JUDE  
Hey, it's okay.

HOLLY  
You don't know that! What if she tells Willa, or Keira, or -

JUDE shakes his head.

JUDE  
She wouldn't do that. She gets it, I can tell. And if you just talk to her -

HOLLY groans.

HOLLY  
But it would be so....awkward.

JUDE laughs, wrapping his arm around HOLLY. HOLLY doesn't move.

JUDE  
Yeah. Life is awkward, though.

A beat.

JUDE  
I'm pretty sure that Willa's already figured it out anyway. And does Keira even like me anymore?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I think so. I'm pretty sure she does. But even if she didn't, it just feels...

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
Yeah.

HOLLY looks up at him.

HOLLY  
What time is it?

JUDE checks his phone.

JUDE  
1:05.

HOLLY  
Shit, I'd better go. My next class is out in the trailers.

JUDE nods, kissing her quickly.

JUDE  
Bye.

HOLLY  
Bye.

She picks up her bag and leaves the classroom. JUDE watches her go, smiling.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY leans against the wall outside the classroom. She at first looks upset, but takes a deep breath, forcing herself to appear more composed before walking away.


	5. FRIDAY 2:47PM: GAME OF SURVIVAL

FRIDAY, MAY 1ST, 2:47PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY and THEO F., along with other Buchanan sophomores, are leaving a classroom. THEO groans dramatically.

THEO  
It's finally fucking over.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
Did you actually read the book?

THEO  
Yes!

A beat.

THEO  
Well, I Sparknoted it, but usually that works. You know, when she's not asking questions about the specific page number that Winston thought one specific thing.

HOLLY  
Yeah. I don't think that anyone really read it that closely. Everyone's too focused on the AP Gov test.

THEO sighs.

THEO  
Don't remind me.

HOLLY  
Aren't you going to the study session? You're going to have to think about it.

THEO  
Not until it's absolutely necessary.

HOLLY  
Come on. What's the twenty-second amendment?

THEO  
Do you even know it?

HOLLY thinks for a second, and then starts laughing.

HOLLY  
No.

They have made their way to SAFIYYA, KEIRA, and WILLA, gathered around KEIRA'S locker.

SAFIYYA  
So, are you guys ready?

HOLLY  
Hopefully I will be by the end of tonight.

KEIRA  
I made a Kahoot!

WILLA  
Wow. You're really not playing around this time.

The girls begin to walk together towards the exit.

THEO  
Keira, are stupid names permitted in your Kahoot?

KEIRA  
It's not Kahoot without stupid names.

SAFIYYA  
Cool. Mine's going to be Matt Chance.

WILLA  
Then it won't have the same effect when you're in first the entire time.

SAFIYYA  
I won't be in first...

HOLLY  
Yeah, you will.

KEIRA  
I think I could beat you. Maybe.

SAFIYYA  
You made the Kahoot!

KEIRA  
Yeah, but that doesn't mean I remember everything!

They continue talking as they make their way out into a wider area of the hallway. HOLLY glances over her shoulder, the girls' conversation becoming muffled as Game of Survival by Ruelle begins to play. JASPER, KAI, AUGUST, and CALLUM are standing on one side of the hallway, another group of dudes opposite them. They seem to be in a heated discussion, but they're too far away for HOLLY to hear them.

One of the dudes says something to JASPER. JASPER'S face grows tight, and he steps forwards, retorting angrily. HOLLY looks up to see that JUDE is also standing in the hallway. He doesn't even look at her, too focused on the argument in front of them. The girls have stopped, too, as the words grow louder. We still can't hear them, the song having increased in volume.

One of the boys steps forwards, shoving JASPER. KAI grabs his shoulders, but it's not clear if he's stabilizing him or holding him back - most likely the latter. JUDE storms forwards, saying something harsh to the guys. One of them says something back, smirking. JUDE glances at JASPER, and then punches the guy.

The girls all look stunned as it dissolves into a full-fledged fight. HOLLY shakes her head, and, unable to watch any longer, exits the building.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @skamdc!


End file.
